


Looking back

by Contagiouslovexoxo



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: All characters are strictly mentioned except for Bruce and Selina, Canon Character of Color, Dark Past, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Light Angst, Please stop whitewashing her DC, Pregnancy, Selina Kyle-centric, Selina is Latina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contagiouslovexoxo/pseuds/Contagiouslovexoxo
Summary: Selina revisits her traumatizing childhood and thinks about how her cultural upbringings, being a biracial Cuban, affected it. Bruce, however, is there to comfort the soon-to-be mother of his future daughter. One-shot. Disclaimer: I do not own DC/their characters, otherwise I would fire Didio. Rated M for some coarse language and mild suggestiveness.





	Looking back

**Author's Note:**

> Selina and Bruce are the only characters in this story, everyone else is only mentioned. This story is on FF as well. Go check it out and favorite, follow, etc.

A nice, savoury smell filled the kitchen of Selina's apartment. (Her and Bruce had never formerly moved in together;* they would always switch between the Manor and her apartment.) Selina was cooking something in a pan when Bruce walked in and grabbed her waist from behind. Selina tensed up in the slightest bit from the sudden action, but wasn't taken aback from it; if you knew Bruce, you had no choice but to get used to being snuck up on. He held her tight and kissed behind her ear. “That smells good.” He said. “What is it?” “ _Pernil relleno con moros y cristianos_ ” she responded. Bruce stared at her with a blank face. Selina lightly chuckled. “Pork shoulder stuffed with rice and black beans. It's a traditional Cuban food. My mama used to make this all the time.”

“You don't talk about your family much.” “What's there to talk about? My dad was an abusive drunk who caused my mom to commit suicide and he hated me ‘cause I looked like my mom and he drank himself to death. Maggie got let off the hook a little bit more for looking more white than I did, but she was still always forgotten a lot. Oh, which reminds me, don't forget we're visiting her next week.” Bruce nodded. “Ok. Were there any good times when all hell didn't break loose?” Bruce asked going back to the original conversation.

“Well,” Selina thought about her answer. “Honestly, it seems like all the good times only happened when my father wasn't there. My mom taught me and Maggie Spanish and how to make tradition Cuban and Caribbean foods, but only when my dad wasn't around. He always complained that we had rice too much. And he didn't like when anything other than English was spoken, so we had to be careful.”

Selina took a shaky breath and rest her hand on her abdomen. Bruce looked at his wife concerningly. “Everything ok, do you need to go to the hospital?” He gasped. “Oh my God, is the baby coming? Shit, I wasn't ready for it to come _**this**_ early. Fuck, ok, um, we need to pack your bags and uh, damn, we still need to build a nursery. I mean, I guess there's enough room in the Manor. But what about-” “Bruce!” Selina interrupted him and took his hands in hers. “Sweetie, everything is fine. I'm not going into labor.” She laughed as she said “I'm only 12 weeks pregnant calm down.”

“So you're fine?” “Yes Bruce, I'm fine.” “Then what's wrong?” Selina let go of Bruce's hands, rest her own on her abdomen yet again, and sighed. “I'm just- I'm afraid I'm not gonna be a good mother.” “What?” Bruce asked taken back. “Selina you're gonna be a great mother. What would make you think otherwise?” “Well for starters, I didn't exactly have the best example of parenting. Not to mention I was an orphan growing up on the street for most of my life.” Selina looked down. “I don't know the first thing about parenting.” “Except for the fact that you do.” Selina looked up at Bruce with a questioning look on her face as he continued talking. “Jason, Dick, Cass, Babs, Steph, hell even Damian, though he doesn't want to admit it, all look up to you as a mother. I mean, look at you at Jason. You guys always talk about me in Spanish.” “We do not.” Selina said defensively. “I may not be fluent in Spanish, but I definitely know ' _pendejo_ ’ does not mean 'handsome’.” said Bruce. Selina looked defeated yet amused. Bruce continued. “Look, despite what you may think, you've been seen as a mother for a very long time.” “But this is different. Helena is our child. Our first biological daughter. What if I don't treat her the same and she ends up feeling unloved?” “I'm sure that won't hap-”

Bruce was put off by the sudden use of pronouns for his unborn child. “Helena? Daughter? Selina, you're only less than 3 months pregnant. How could you possibly know that already? Also, I don't get a say in the name?” Selina tapped her head with her index finger and kept the other hand on her stomach. “Mother's extinct. Also, nope.” She replied. “See,” Bruce said. “If that doesn't prove you'll be a good mother, I don't know what will.” “Ok, _pendejo_.” Selina smirked while Bruce playfully rolled his eyes. “Come here.”

Bruce said. He embraced her and kissed her slowly but passionately. Selina cupped his cheek and returned the favor. After a few minutes, he pulled apart and started for her neck. When he reached her sweet spot, Selina let out a small moan and said in a very breathy voice “See Lena, this is how you were made.” She and Bruce both laughed. “I love you.” Bruce said. “I love you too.” Selina said back. She looked and pointed at her stomach. “And I also love you my little Helena.” Bruce bent down, lifted Selina's shirt up, and kissed her stomach gently. “And who knows,” he said. “Maybe we just might make more.” Selina froze in place, dazed and looking off into the distance. “More kids?” she said. She looked as if she were about to faint. “Or you know, maybe not.” Bruce replied in a rushed voice. “Oh thank God.” Selina responded, relieved. “You never know though.” Bruce said in a hushed voice and kissed Selina's stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> *I hope I used that semicolon right


End file.
